bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Neiji Ame
Neiji Ame (日向ネジ雨, Spiral Rain) is the estranged brother of Suri Kasumioji. Much like his elder sister, he has Yokai blood flowing through his veins, in this case being the Tanuki. Neiji is one of the Captains of YOMI and as such works under Rozeluxe Meitzen in solving various cases and handling dangerous missions. After training under The Masters and losing in their tournament, Neiji has decided to take up residence in Hama Town in order to increase his skills. Appearance Personality Neiji is the president of the Swordsman Club at Hama Weapons Academy and is considered to be the school's "prince", pretending to be kind and soft spoken to the student population, which plays well seeing how he is popular with both teachers and students. To further the illusion that he is a gentle and kind person, he makes sure not to reveal his muscular build. He claims to have only joined the Club to practice deceiving others, and is only nice because he perceives popularity as a way to control people. In truth, he is cold, ill-tempered, and extremely prideful. He also attacks Haruki and Junko or threaten them whenever they try getting too close. Neiji is stubborn to the point where he will continue to fight even if he is knocked unconscious as seen in the second round of the tournament in his fight against both Haruki Satonaka and Junko Souten in their three-way fight. However, this also leads to him refusing to quit anything such as when he stubbornly refuses to stop trying to win Azami Satonaka's affections, despite her turning him down on several occassions. After losing to Junko and Haruki, he regularly discards his kind personality to those that don't already know about his true nature. Despite refusing to accept Haruki and the others as his friends, especially Junko, Neiji's demeanor has changed considerably since meeting the members of the Hama Alliance. While still maintaining his cold-attitude, he has become less hostile towards people getting close to him. Surprised at how strong Haruki believes in the ideals of friendship and how they have helped him to come so far as a Shinigami have also caused him to have doubts about the path he walks and actually come to his friends' aid, though he always claims he is merely doing it for his own needs. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Neiji's spiritual energy is abundant and usually exudes from his body in the form of blue wisps. Despite his young age, Neiji's spiritual energy is comparable to that of a lieutenant in the Gotei 13, showing just how much of a prodigy he truly is. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite having only one arm, Neiji is still a formidable opponent in battle. While initially in came as a hinderance as it becomes increasingly difficult for Neiji to battle opponents as their numbers increase. However, Neiji has developed his swordplay to the point where having a one-on-one fight is almost a guaranteed win for him as he uses sly movements and feints in order to fool his opponents into believing that he is actually weak. Released State Tanuki Transformation: Tapping into the Yokai blood running in his family, Neiji begins transforming into Tanuki Demon. In this form, Neiji's hair lengthens considerably and gains a blonde coloration as well. He grows a pair of Tanuki ears and has two furry protrustion that extend from his back, over his shoulders, and into his chest. Neiji also begins donning a Kabuki mask when in this form, however the cracked portion from where Haruki gave him his trademark scar, still remains broken. : Enhanced Strength: : Enhanced Speed: Zanpakuto Kureha Tsubute (クレハ追悼, Autumnal Leaves, Thrown As Stones) is the name of Neiji's zanpakuto. It takes the form of a single katana with a grey-colored bandaged hilt. The katana's edge is jagged and is useful for breaking apart the blade of Neiji's opponent's zanpakuto. He is usually seen wearing this at his left side. : 'Released with the command "'Blossom", both the blade and the hilt of Kureha Tsubute will begin breaking down and transforms into a flurry of leaves that float and spiral Neiji and his opponent, much like how Senbonzakura does for Byakuya Kuchiki. Instead of using the hilt of his zanpakuto to control the leaves, Neiji simply uses his thoughts to control the flow and movements of his zanpakuto's released form. The simple release of Kureha Tsubute is enough to obscure and opponent's vision and almost block Neiji completely from view. :Shikai Special Ability: 'Once released, Kureha Tsubute allows Neiji to be capable of both defending himself as well as allies while attacking the opponent. The edges of the leaves produced are razor sharp and will slice the enemy if they get too close. Kureha Tsubute's leaves are quite fragile and are susceptible to fire reated techniques, however, once the leaves are broken down into a fine powder form by any attack they will begin to produce a poison that causes both the opponent's blood and their reishi to begin leaking from their skin and pores. Once the leaves have been broken down for a significant period of time, they begin to reform and take on the next color. ::'Green: The basic form of his shikai, however, it is also one of the most dangerous forms. In its intial state Kureha Tsubute is able to relax the opponent's muscles with each strike. Because of the large number of leaves created, a simple pass-by of the leaves can result in the opponent finding themselves unable to lift a finger or even move at all as their entire body becomes limp. ::Yellow: The second of the colors Kureha Tsubute possesses. When the leaves turn yellow, they begin giving off a liquid that has acidic qualities; becoming capable of burning through many different substances with ease. When coming into contact with flesh, the acid will truly show its corrosive nature, eating away until nothing remains. This form of Kureha Tsubute is incredibly powerful but drains away Neiji's energy quickly. ::Red: The third of the color changes of Kureha Tsubute. Upon activation, the leaves begin to produce a red-colored gas that functions as a hallucinogen that enhances the opponents uneasiness and causes them to begin doubting their own hopes, trapping them in a illusion of Neiji's creation. ::Black: Only accessible after Kureha Tsubute goes through the three other colors, the fourth secret color is revealed; Black. With this, Neiji is able to cause the leaves of his zanpakuto to begin producing a black mist that surrounds his enemies. This mist acts as a binding agent as when it comes into contact with the opponent's spiritual energy it begins to increase in mass until it becomes heavier than lead, constricting and crushing the opponent under its weight. [[Bankai|'Bankai':]] Not Yet Acheived Category:Hama Town Citizen Category:Hama Town Citizens Category:Hama Alliance Category:Hama Weapons Academy Student Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Students Category:Supporting Character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Protagonists Category:YOMI Category:YOMI Captains Category:Captains Category:Captain